


A Crash Course in Taking Things Slow

by TheSaturnianWildcat



Series: Partners-In-Crime [5]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Paperhat - Freeform, SO MUCH FLUFF, and showing anything but anger, black hat is clumsy at romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSaturnianWildcat/pseuds/TheSaturnianWildcat
Summary: Black Hat doesn't quite get human customs. Or how to deal with his own emotions. In-spirit sequel to Compromises.





	A Crash Course in Taking Things Slow

How long does one wait to make plans for a date? Did there need to be specific conditions or such? Did Black Hat need to wait until the planets aligned or something? Okay, that last part was ridiculous, he realized. But all he knew about dates was the stereotypical candlelit dinner with romantic music and such. Was that moving too fast though? What was Flug's definition of 'going fast'? He paused as he realized he had been pacing back and forth in his room. He supposed he'd have to, _sigh_ , ask Flug. He was supposed to be the one taking the lead and leaving Flug to swoon over his chivalry!   
  
No matter, he could spin it like he knew what he was doing! He grinned to himself as he walked downstairs with a bounce in his step.  
  
Once in the lab, he found Flug, completely engrossed in some calculations. Black Hat forced himself not to smile but how couldn't he? Without the looming threat of deadlines and threats and harm, he was completely at ease and in his zone. Black Hat scolded himself for mistreating Flug before and stunting his potential ( and causing him emotional distress but Black Hat still had _some_ pride so he wouldn't admit that ). He stopped by Flug and peered over his shoulder. Flug still didn't notice him. Okay, that was pretty impressive, Black Hat admitted to himself. He tapped the top of Flug's head. The doctor whirled around in his chair, scrambling for a weapon but paused. He laughed nervously, "O-oh boss, thought you were an intruder!"  
  
Black Hat waved him off, "Would be a miracle if someone made it down here without me knowing!", he remarked.  
  
He grinned and patted Flug's head again, "And I wouldn't let anyone near the most important thing in my home," he added.  
  
Flug's cheeks burned crimson at the remark but he mumbled, "W-well, it's not like I couldn't take care of a few heroes myself!"  
  
Black Hat shrugged and nodded. "I know you can but they'd have to try their luck with me before that!", he said with a wide grin.  
  
Flug nodded, busying himself with stacking the papers on his desk in a pile and setting his pen on top of them. He felt his boss was about to drag him away from his work. "Anyways, I have a question for you concerning er...a date. And you didn't seem too busy today!", Black Hat said.  
  
Flug nodded, "I was just making some final notes to my most recent invention. S-so I can remake it if it becomes popular!"  
  
Black Hat nodded but launched into his question, "So how about the date?"  
  
"Now?"  
  
"No, no! Can't have anyone knowing! I was asking...er....", he paused, tapping his claws together.  
  
"Errr?" Flug echoed, tilting his head in confusion.  
  
"What should we do? And when!"  
  
Flug raised one eyebrow. He had suspected it but now it seemed his hypothesis was true. Was Black Hat really bad at these kind of things? He seemed so well-adjusted and professional in business endeavors. Then again, in Black Hat's defense, romantic endeavors were a whole other beast. He sat up and said, "Well, depends! Traditional idea is your whole candlelit dinner with music and roses and the like! When though...this evening?"  
  
Black Hat nodded, "Of course, I was just checking to see if you had the right idea!"  
  
Flug wasn't convinced. Still Black Hat went on, "I'll leave you to your work and come get you around dinner time!" and left again, with the same bounce in his step.  
  
Flug was just filing away the last of his notes when the intercom in the wall crackled to life later in the evening. From it, he could hear Black Hat say in a sing-song tone, "Oh darling Flug, it would be a joy if you would join me in the dining room!"  
  
Flug took a moment to compromise himself, adjusting his clothes. Should he just go as is? Well, considering the rest of his wardrobe was t-shirts and jeans, he didn't have much of a choice. But he took a mental note to go buy himself some formal wear later.  
  
Once there, just as he had feared, Black Hat stopped him, eyeing his chemical-stained lab coat and casual wear. He asked, "Is that all you have?"  
  
Flug looked down at himself, trying to ignore the sudden shame he felt. He defended himself, "I don't have much else."  
  
Black Hat frowned. Flug couldn't tell if it was a disappointed frown or a genuine sympathetic one. Black Hat shrugged, "Let's fix that."  
  
He clapped his hands and in an instant, Flug's clothes appeared in Black Hat's arms, replaced by a suit on Flug.  Flug muttered, "Oh thank you, you didn't have to!"  
  
"But I did," Black Hat said nonchalantly, depositing Flug's clothes by the door, out of sight.   
  
He returned by Flug and reached for his bag. He paused and asked, "May I?"  
  
Flug nodded slowly, allowing it to be removed from his head. He watched Black Hat fold it and set it on the counter followed by his goggles. He wasn't going to get used to it's absence but there was no reason to not let Black Hat see him without it. He sat quietly in one of the chairs.  
  
Black Hat had moved the long dining table for a more intimate setup of a smaller table with two chairs set opposite each other. At the middle of the table was a single crimson candle lit and casting a warm glow on the whole affair. Beside it was a vase with a bouquet of velvety black roses. Not bad for a first date.  
  
Black Hat sat down too, setting two plates of steak down on the table for both of them. He pushed the more well done steak to him, leaving himself one that looked like he had only cooked it for a minute or two for himself. Well, Flug sighed internally, you couldn't win them all.  
  
"So have you been on a date before?", Black Hat asked, as Flug cut into the steak. Flug shook his head.  
  
Black Hat smiled, "If that's the case, good because you didn't have to deal with anyone lesser!"  
  
No matter how nicer he was now, he still had a touch of narcissism. Still, Flug chuckled, "I s-suppose so."  
  
Flug only got a few more bites in until Black Hat spoke up again, "Hey, shouldn't we kiss or something...er, that's a first date thing right?"  
  
The doctor glanced up at him, fixing his eyes on Black Hat's toothy grin. His mind decided to put on a clip show of all the times Black Hat had gotten angry and he had shifted into...well, something Flug wasn't sure he wanted anywhere near him, much less his mouth. He forced himself to not think of that and swallowed nervously. "Yes, that would be a 'first date thing'," he answered.  
  
Black Hat practically leaped across the table, his grin having grown wider. The table swayed dangerously and Flug grabbed the candle before it could tip over onto the table. If anything would be a mood-killer, it would be the house catching alight. He glanced up, squeaking in surprise as he found his face inches from Black Hat's. Black Hat chuckled then grinned again. "Hello there, Doctor," he crooned softly.  
  
Flug stuttered, "H-hey there, Boss...?"  
  
Black Hat leaned closer and asked, "So about that kiss?"  
  
"Um...," Flug muttered. He quickly leaned close, ever so timidly pressing his lips against his boss's.  
  
He made a small surprised noise as Black Hat took his shoulders and pulled him close, making a ever so soft purring noise as he did. Flug gently wrapped one arm around him, rubbing slow circles into his back. He smiled into the kiss as the purring noise grew louder. To his dismay, Black Hat broke the kiss, glancing away as he did. Oh no, did he do something wrong? Flug leaned back, frowning softly.  
  
"Er, that was lovely...", Black Hat said softly, tilting his head slightly to look at Flug and revealing a slight blush staining his cheeks.  
  
Flug must have been staring since Black Hat looked away again. "Oh, er, I didn't mean to stare!", Flug stammered.  
  
Black Hat waved him off, moving back to his seat and gathered the plates. He said as he set them in the sink, "It was nothing, okay, Flug!" he said defensively.  
  
Flug nodded slowly, not convinced once more.  
  
Black Hat walked over to Flug and pulled him up. Flug stood up, glancing up at his boss. Black Hat was blushing again but Flug didn't get to look long before Black Hat kissed him again, broke it off and said quickly, "Well, that was lovely! I'm going to bed!"  
  
He practically left the room but as he did, Flug noticed his blush had gotten brighter.  
  
His boss was quite the enigma.


End file.
